


Plus ça change...

by Nelja



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd est de mauvaise humeur, et une émission télévisée va le contrarier encore plus... ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus ça change...

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass appartient à Sunrise. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série.

Lloyd n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté d'assister l'empereur Lelouch dans son dernier plan. Bien sûr, cela avait l'air enthousiasmant, comme il le présentait - la paix éternelle dans le monde, obtenue par une des plus grandes arnaques de l'histoire de l'humanité... De plus, cela avait impliqué de nombreux combats passionnants de robots géants perfectionnés et des pouvoirs inaccessibles à la science actuelle - mais pas à la science en général, Lloyd en était fermement persuadé.

Sans compter deux mois passés en prison à se tourner les pouces, en étant un des seuls à savoir que non, ils n'allaient pas tous mourir à la fin, ce qui avait quelque chose de perversement satisfaisant.

Mais, quand on considérait les choses avec du recul, l'empereur Lelouch devait avoir un sacré charisme pour avoir réussi à lui faire accepter un plan qui contenait la clause "et si ça réussit, tu seras pour toujours au chômage technique".

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que les Black Knights ne servaient plus que comme force d'intervention dans le cas de catastrophes naturelles, très rarement comme police, et après les premières et urgentes réparations de machines existantes, on lui avait fait savoir ("on" étant le prince Schneizel, la princesse Nunnally, Zero, et un certain nombre de gouvernements d'autres pays) qu'il n'y avait plus aucun besoin de construire des Knightmares toujours plus puissants maintenant qu'ils ne s'affrontaient plus entre eux.

Et cette logique, Lloyd pouvait la comprendre, mais il ne l'acceptait pas.

Et maintenant, il était en train de se vautrer devant la télévision en dévorant sans y penser un sandwich de Cécile, ce qui était bien la preuve que le manque de recherche scientifique avait causé en lui des troubles sensoriels majeurs. Une voix intérieure lui chuchota que c'était son juste châtiment pour avoir tant de fois fait mine d'être un paresseux je-m'en-foutiste ; il l'avait toujours su, il n'y avait rien de plus pervers que les justes châtiments.

Il était en train de regarder, certainement par pur masochisme, des joyeuses actualités d'un ennui certain - encore un effet secondaire insoupçonné qui le rendait presque nostalgique, la nouvelle génération ne connaîtrait-elle jamais le traumatisme que peut causer le journal de vingt heures ? - quand l'ironie tragique globale décida de lui faire un coup vache en présentant des images certainement destinées à le traumatiser lui.

Sur le plateau de l'émission, Rakshata Chawla, affalée sur un fauteuil confortable, était en train de présenter sa dernière invention. Apparemment, cela concernait des vagues appareils que l'on plaçait dans l'atmosphère pour provoquer des pluies dans des pays affligés par la sècheresse. Mais surtout...

"Pourquoi travaille-t-elle avec une des mes anciennes collègues ?" protesta-t-il bruyamment. Et surtout, pourquoi se fait-elle interviewer par mon ex-fiancée ?"

Cecile était apparue derrière lui sans qu'il l'entende venir. Elle avait toujours du travail, évidemment, puisque même si le titre de noblesse de Lloyd n'avait plus aucun sens, l'argent gagné grâce à ses recherches était toujours là, et avait besoin d'être géré. Mais l'ancien comte préférait encore l'inaction à ce genre de travail.

"La réponse à la deuxième question est assez simple." assura calmement Cécile, "puisque mademoiselle Milly est d'à peu près toutes les émissions à forte audience de nos jours. Quand à mademoiselle Nina, il est vrai qu'elle nous avait dit qu'elle allait se consacrer seulement à la physique fondamentale, mais il est évident qu'il s'agissait d'un rejet de ses travaux pendant la guerre. Si mademoiselle Rakshata a eu la gentillesse de lui proposer une place d'assistante pour apporter quelque chose à l'humanité, il n'est pas surprenant qu'elle ait accepté, ne serait-ce que par culpabilité."

Lloyd grogna quelque chose comme quoi travailler pour autre chose que l'amour de la science, culpabilité ou autre, était une trahison du métier de chercheur.

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à alterner entre grognements d'énervement, ricanements de protestation et couinements d'indignation - mais sans penser une seconde à éteindre son poste, ni à détourner son regard de l'écran où, il en était certain, son éternelle rivale le narguait.

Il arriva à la table du dîner abattu, avec aux lèvres des marmonnements qui n'arrivaient même plus à ressembler à "Rakshata".

"Dis-moi", finit-il par articuler sur un ton presque humain, "comment se fait-il qu'elle ait pensé à cela avant moi ?"

"Peut-être les pays qu'elle a habités lui ont-ils donné des notions plus radicales sur l'utilité de la pluie que peut le faire le ciel britannien ?" suggéra Cécile. Comme Lloyd ne semblait pas convaincu, elle hasarda "Ou alors, peut-être la forte implication des Black Knights dans la politique mondiale ont-ils fait pensé à elle tout de suite quand il a été question de ce genre d'appareils ?" Elle finit avec un grand sourire. "Ou tout simplement, peut-être a-t-elle enfin réussi à se montrer plus énervante que vous ?"

C'est à cette remarque que le grimace que Lloyd avait arborée pendant tout le repas s'étira pour devenir un rictus grimaçant.

"En fait, j'ai eu quelques idées. Je crois que nous pourrions faire beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Cécile, cela te dérangerait-il de changer de spécialité ?"

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit que non ; ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique de toute façon. Lloyd reprit, sur un ton légèrement embarrassé, comme s'il demandait un service : "Il faudrait trouver un financement, évidemment. Le projet a l'air d'être assez à la mode, mais..."

"J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer quelques mails à ce sujet avant le repas." assura Cécile avec un grand sourire.

"Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu étais merveilleuse ?" Sans attendre de réponse, Lloyd se leva brutalement. "Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit sans sommeil, et j'en ai beaucoup à rattraper ! Tu es avec moi ?"

"Cela semble tentant." Sans se presser, elle suivit Lloyd. "Je suis certaine qu'avant quelques mois, vous pouvez rencontrer mademoiselle Rakshata sur le plateau de mademoiselle Milly." Elle dissimula un sourire. "Cela promet d'être assez amusant."

Lloyd, le nez plongé dans un livre de mécanique des fluides, fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.


End file.
